On Fire
by chiaki-yun
Summary: Yunho tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Jaejoong merutuki perbuatannya. Seharusnya ia berfikir lebih panjang kala itu. /Yunjae


**On Fire.**

**Prolog**

Cahaya mentari memasuki celah jendela kamar, hendak bangunkan Jaejoong yang bergelung sendiri dalam selimut abu-abunya. Mata Jaejoog memicing. Hari ini dia free. Tapi bangun pagi tidak ada salahnya juga.

Satu tangannya menyibak selimut. Lalu agak melompat turun dari kasur, mematut dirinya yang berantakan di depan cermin. Menatap sebentar matanya yang memerah karena baru bangun tidur, lalu hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi. Namun telinganya menangkap suara bising dari dapur yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari kamar utama.

Langkahnya beralih ke ambang pintu. Memutar kenopnya, menuju dapur. Rasa senangnya menyeruak mendapati Yunho, dengan apron biru melilit pinggangnya tampak sedang memasak, mempersiapkan sarapan sepertinya.

Jaejoong tak bersorak atau apapun. Dia melangkah pelan, lalu meraih pinggang Yunho. Memeluknya erat lalu berbisik, "Aku merindukanmu."

Tangan Yunho yang tengah memasak terhenti. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga."

"kenapa tidak bilang kalau pulang hari ini? Kan jadinya kau yang memasak. Aku malu, yun." Wajah Jaejoong bersembunyi di punggung Yunho. Sedang Yunho terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau beri kejutan. Lagipula aku punya kabar yang teramat baik untukmu, untuk kita." Yunho kembali memasak. Meski agak sulit dengan Jaejoong yang bergelayut padanya.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Nanti saja. Sekarang cepat mandi sana. Tubuhmu bau, Joongie.." Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dengan panggilan itu. Sedangkan jaejoong tampak kesal. Pelukannya terlepas dan menjauh.

"Ya! Bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki yun! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti anak perempuan begitu."

Yunho terkekeh, tapi tak menatap jaejoong. Ia tetap fokus pada masakannya.

"Yasudah cepat mandi sana, Joongieku yang cantik. Nanti setelah kau keluar, makanan lezat ini akan siap kau santap."

Jaejoong memutar matanya jengah. Bibirnya dimajukan karena kesal. Ia tidak suka dipanggil cantik sebenarnya. Meski fisiknya sungguh berkata lain.

"Terserahlah! Tak ada jatah hari ini, Yun!" Jaejoong melengos kesal. Sedangkan Yunho agak melemas. Tapi senang juga menjahili si cantik itu.

"Tidak suka dipanggil Joongie tapi kelakuannya seperti anak gadis begitu."

"Tumben berhasil. Ini enak sekali." Ujar Jaejoong. Tidak terlalu jelas sebenarnya. Bibirnya penuh oleh makanan ketika bicara tadi.

"Terimakasih. Tapi telan dulu jika ingin bicara, Jae." Tangan Yunho terulur mengelus rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk kecil. Ia suka Yunho yang lembut seperti ini.

"Ohiya katanya ada kabar menyenangkan? Apa itu?" Jaejoong tetap melahap makanannya dengan semangat, menunggu Yunho menjawab.

"Ekhm.. Ara tau hubungan kita." Jeda sebentar sampai terdengar Jaejoong yang tersedak. Yunho mendekat. Berusaha menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong. "Gwenchana?" Yunho mengambilkan segelas air putih, meredakan kekasihnya yang tersedak.

"Lalu?" wajah Jaejoong tampak panik. Namun wajah Yunho tampak tenang.

"Responnya biasa saja. Lagipula kami tidak saling suka sejak awal kan? Kami akan bercerai. Satu bulan setelah ulang tahun pernikahan pertama. Itu perjanjian kami." Yunho berseri. Sejak seminggu lalu, sejak wanita yang menjadi istri nya itu tau tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong dan menghasilkan kesepakatan yang begitu memuaskan baginya, mood nya selalu baik.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Yunho merangkul Jaejoong lalu memeluknya. Jae balas memeluk tapi matanya tidak fokus, bergerak gelisah.

"Ikutlah kerumahku besok. Keluargaku mengadakan acara dan ibuku mengundangmu. Dia bilang kau teman yang baik untukku."

Jaejoong mengangguk saja mengiyakan. Ia tak suka keramaian acara keluarga. Tapi menolak pun tak ada gunanya. Yunho akan tetap memaksa.

Jaejoong berbalut jas biru tua. Sedangkan milik Yunho berwarna hitam. Keduanya memasuki kediaman keluarga Yunho yang sudah tampak ramai.

Di ambang pintu, tampak Ibu Yunho menunggu. Wanita berusia kepala lima itu memeluk Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. Lalu mengajak mereka masuk. Disana, Go Ara dikelilingi beberapa anggota keluarga yang tampak berseri berbincang dengannya.

"Lihatlah, si calon ayah yang sejak tadi dinanti sudah datang." Ibu Yunho berkata dengan bangga. Menepuk pundak anaknya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Maksud Eomma?" dahi Yunho berkerut. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap kerumunan dengan gelisah.

"Istrimu hamil masa wajahmu aneh begitu? Seharusnya kau senang, yun." Ayahnya menyela. Yunho menatap istrinya bingung. Wanita itu melambai sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho.

Pria berjas hitam itu menatap Jaejoong. Ekspresi kekasihnya itu tampak gugup dan bingung. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Yunho tertohok.

Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun ia sangat butuh penjelasan.

**TBC**

Omo.. omo.. FF Yunjae pertamaku , kayaknya alur nya kecepetan, hehe. minta saran dongg~

ada yang minat baca lanjutannya? Hehe.

Review pleaseee~ ^_^


End file.
